The Goth in Our Stars
by Natalie's Pen of Pizzazz
Summary: A parody sequel of the Fault in Our Stars. Writing inspired by "My Immortal" by Tara Gilesbie (xxxbloodyrists666xxx). Features unneccessary imagery, horrible grammar, Mary-Sues, illogical plots, and spontaneous, immature sex scenes.
1. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

After reading the atrocious fanfiction, "My Immortal" by Tara Gilesbie, I decided

to make another fanfiction in its similar layout, but this fanfiction is a sequel to

"The Fault in Our Stars" by Johnn Green.

This is obviously intended to be a parody of the "My Immortal" author's writing.

So if you can't handle Mary-Sues, horrible grammar, illogical plots,

unneccessary descriptions, and spontaneous, immature sex scenes, I highly

advise you leave right now.

Again: THIS IS A JOKE. A PARODY.

Most Sincerely,

Natalie


	2. Chapter 1

hi my name is hazyl midnight ravena insenity black. (i changed my name bcuz

im goth now.) i have long black hair and pale skin an blue eyes and lots of

people tell me im really pretty. i wer lots of black eyeliner an red lipstick. i luv

hot topic and get all my clothes ther. For exmple yesterday i was wering a

purple shiet with skulls and lots of black lace n stuff, a skirt thats red wit thats

red wif rips on da side, black fishnet stockngs, and black lether marilyn mason

combat boots. i becam goffic after agustus did of cancer which made me sad

and really derpressed. i also have cancer which really suks n i have 2 wer this

plastic thingy in my nose.

2day i went to hi scool. der were lots of stupid preps next 2 my locker so i

pushd them away. i opened my lockr. there was a note insyd! (der wuz also my

books and coat n stuff.) Da note sed: "hi hazyl i think ur really pretty. From

Gerard Way."

i gapsed. gerard way went to my scool n hes a senior (im a junior). he had

black hair and hazyl (geddit) eyes. plus he was famos! he was a really good

singer and i had all the cemical romace CDs. but i was aslo very sad bcuz of

asgustus was ded. i loked around n saw gerard starring at me. he was soooo

hot!11 he sed "hey cutie"

"hi gerard" i sed back sexily. "Want to go out wit me?" he axed. "ya!" i sed.

"kk meet me at da movie theter at 10." he sed.

"ok" i sed. i super exited!1111


	3. Chapter 2

i wuz wering a blak MCR t shirt (just 4 gerard! geddit?), a blak lether skirt wif

these spiky tings at da end dat wuz short enuff to show a tatu dat sed "hate life

luv deth" and blak lether knee hi boots wif skulls on da laces dat i got from hot

tipic. my hair wuz down and i had brite blu at da tips and on da finganails. i had

blak eyeshado, black eyliner, and black lipstik. i wuz super gorgess, like a

modell!

gesard piked me up 10 and we drov to da movie in his blak lambergini. wen

we drov, he sed "hazyl i hav 2 tell u somthing"

"wat?" i asked.

"im a vampire" he sed

"OMG DATS SO COOL!" i sed exitedly.

"ya and were gonna go see twiglight rite now" he explaned.

"YES I FREKIN LUV DAT MOVIE!" i yeled

we got 2 da movie theter and started 2 watch twiglight. (AN: Twiglight h8ers

shut up! ur just jelly bcuz of rob patinson is hotter dan u!) wen bella and

eduard began 2 meke out me and gerard began to kiss 2. den i took of his shirt

and he took of my shirt. we took of our own pants. we took of our own

undies. den... we had secks! it wuz REALLY GOOD until dis ugly fat blond gurl

sed 2 stop screwing in da movie theter. i stuck up my midle finger at her and

we kept screwing.

gerard drov me home. wen we got 2 my house gesard started 2 sing vampires

will never hurt u by MCR and he sang it relly goooood!

wen gerard left i went 2 my room. there wuz a person in it.

it was... Agustus!


	4. Chapter 3

agustus wuz wering a red GC shirt, riped blak skiny jeans, and black lether

conservse. he loked really sexy now wif his hair wuz in a mohak with purpl at

da ends. he wuz wering lots of blak eyliner, blak lipstic, and a lip pircing.

"agustsus what da hell r u doing here?! i thougt u were ded!" i shooted.

"i cam back 2 life bcuz i herd u becam goth! now im goth too." he sed all happy.

"dats asosmwe!" i sed. "but how did u cum bak 2 life?" i assed.

"o i bcame a zombie like in dat movie warm bodies" he sed.

"o cool!" i sed.

den we began frenching. his lips tased like pain and dark depresion. he wuz so

f***ing hott!

DA NEXT DAY!

i woke up and got reddy 4 skewl. i wore a blak lacy dress dat showed of my

waste and butt. in da lace wer skulls. i wore blak hi heels. my hair wuz down

and shiny and sliky. i wore lots of blak eyliner dat brougt out my pretty ocean

blue eyes wif brite red macsara and brite red liptick 4 my beutiful, curvy, soft

lips. i

wore plale fondation dat made my face glow gorgessly like da sun. ihad a blak

rose neclace on wif studed MCR earings.

gearard piked me up 7:30 in his blak and purple ferari. der wuz an iluminati

cymbal on da doors. "hey u look pretty" he sed.

"relly?" i sed. peopl tell me im pretty all da tyme, but i never get y.

"ya" he sed. he kissd me and den drov me 2 skewl.

wen we arrived skewl, we drank sum bud lite beer. he mixed blood in his (cuz

hes a vampire). im not a vampire but i wish i was so i tried it and it was

delicous!

"ya so i herd agustus came bak 2 lyfe" gedard sed.

"ya hes SUPER HOT OMG! we made out last nite and it was so hawt!" i sed.

"ikr! hes so sexy!" sed gerard.

but den da ball rangand we had to go 2 class 2 lern about stupid eglish.


End file.
